


When he left

by mahasty



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahasty/pseuds/mahasty
Summary: when evan left Elias.





	When he left

Sana remembers when there was six of them, when she would come home to find six boys lounging on the couch, eating kebab and their chai on the side, for it not to spill.  
She remembers when the blonde boy and Mikael would get into long discussions and debates over the best film with the best cinematography, she remembers when the blonde boy’s head would be on her brother’s shoulder, soothing him.  
She remembers when they would all stay for dinner, and Yousef would smile at her shyly, to which she would blush, and the blonde boy would give both of them knowing looks.  
She remembers when all of them would play basketball with her, and the blonde boy would play with her along with Elias because he knew she would win. She remembered that Elias would laugh and mess around with him, but would focus enough to help her play the game.

But she also remembers when he left, and when she came home she saw five boys lounging on the couch, sulkily, and upset. Mourning the loss of their friend.  
She remembers when he left that Mikael was alone, no one to talk to, and Elias had no one to soothe.  
She remembers when he left, no one would give her knowing looks when Yousef shyly smiled at her. She remembers when he left, that Yousef stopped smiling at her as much as usual.  
She remembers when he left, their team would only consist of two people, but when he left, Elias lost his passion for basketball for a little time.

Mostly, when he left, she remembers he brother’s tears, that he had to live without one of his closest friends. Elias, always in his room, and when his friends came over, he was in another dimension, daydreaming. Only Yousef getting him out of his heavy trance. The blonde boy with the kind smile had left, and she had to pick up the pieces.

Elias suddenly stopped being there for her, only talked to mum, and so she decided, just as he was there for her through Urra, she would be there for him now, in his time of need.

So she started slowly, she barged into his room, and bought him food when he said he wouldn’t eat. And instead of leaving she just sat there, waiting for him, and then he finally, would break down, and cry, he would let his heat out and just say that he misses the blonde fury. Elias would wonder why one of his best friends left him, was it his fault? He should have been more careful and listened to Sonja more.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short.


End file.
